Who Knew?
by leaxel
Summary: Rena has been off fighting heartless for 3 years and can't wait to see her friends Roxas, Demyx, and Axel. She hasn't seen them in a long time and there's a change in the wind. So what's that in the air? Could it be...love?
1. Chapter 1

**Pweeaaase keep in mind that this was random and I might get lazy and leave out details...but I'm trying! *Gives the Demyx "puppy" eyes***

* * *

Rena walked into Twilight Town carrying her sword on her waist along with her gun. She sighed in relief to be back home. She'd been off killing heartless for 3 years now and couldn't wait to surprise her friends.

"Roxas, Demyx, and Axel should be happy to see me," she said.

She pulled up her hood and walked up to the clock tower.

"Hasn't changed a bit," she said with a smile.

Rena sat at the top of the clock tower waiting for Roxas and Axel. She heard voices, familiar ones, and instantly knew it was her old friends.

"Yeah he's been- Hey who are you!" called Axel as he saw the hooded stranger.

Roxas said nothing, leaving everything to Axel. (As usual)

"What? You've forgotten your old friend?" Rena said with a smirk as she stood up.

"Old friend...?"

Axel was quite confused considering Rena's been gone for 3 years and hasn't said a word to them since their departure. Rena faced Axel and Roxas and took off her hood revealing her long black and red hair, golden eyes, and perfect tan skin. Both of the boys' jaws dropped. The last time they saw her she was as pale as the moon, and her hair was only to her shoulders. (Which is now to the middle of her back)

"R-Rena!" Axel exclaimed.

Rena blushed a bit at the sight of Axel. She had always thought of Axel as handsome and never had any real feelings for him other than friendship. Now that Rena looked at him he seemed like so much more. He had matured even more and she was completely stunned by his looks.

"R-R-Rena!" Roxas screamed as he tackle hugged her.

"Ooof! Hahaha hey-long-time-no-see!" she said with a chuckle.

Roxas eventually let go of her and was beaming with happiness.

"Hey what am I? Chopped liver? Don't I get a hug?" said Axel with a smirk.

"Hahaha yeah yeah.."

Rena hugged Axel with a happy feeling but there was something else there too...was it..love? Rena couldn't figure out why she felt the way she did, but she didn't care. She was just happy to see him, along with Roxas as well.

"Hey you've changed...a lot. Hahaha," Axel said smiling and letting go of her.

"Well ya know I'm not the only one! You look...different..too,"

Axel chuckled and nodded.

"Oh God...imagine what Dem's gonna do when he see's you!" Roxas said.

"Hahaha yeah better get ready, 'cause he's gonna freak!" Axel said smirking.

"Well might as well get him here,"

Roxas imediately opened a portal and vanished to receive Demyx. Rena and Axel stood there alone, and Rena started to feel funny. Axel looked at her, a bit more serious now, and stood closer. Rena's heartbeat picked up a bit because she now knew something...

Her friendship with Axel would never be the same.

End of chapter 1.

* * *

**Heyy this is my first fanfic so don't be too harsh! ^_^" Anyway get more info in the next chapter that I've already finished! :D But you'll have to wait for the third because I'm mean and lazy *Xemnas stare of Doomy Fate of Doom* Oh did you notice that she looks similar to Saix younger (pale and shoulder length hair) and like Xemnas older (suuuper tan, mid-back hair, and golden eyes) Yeah I actually didn't notice until I was finished. XD Wooowww fail.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 of Who Knew?

Rena smiled at Axel only to hide her true feelings. Axel looked at her, still with a serious face, and asked, "So...how'd it go?"

Rena felt better now that they were talking about heartless. Dispite her burning hate for the beings, changing to that subject made her forget her feelings.

"Went great! Went to new places, saw new things. Ya know some people would chunk bags of money at me! I only took a small amount, but it helped me get by" She said with a small smile. They chatted about heartless and how things had been going while they were apart.

"Man, shouldn't Roxas be back by now?" said Rena.

"Yeah, this is kinda weird..."

Axel glanced at the firery sunset and then back at Rena.

"It's gettin' late...C'mon you're staying at the castle again," Axel said.

"Are you sure? I mean I can stay somewhere else!" Rena said.

"Rena, you're a great friend and ally of the Organization, you're always welcome at the castle. Besides we have too many rooms and not enough to fill them," he said with a warm smile.

Rena hadn't seen that smile since she was a kid. Rena had known Axel since she was 10 and she's now 18. The last time Axel smiled like that is when she had promised to come back safe and sound from the heartless mission. She did hate that smile because she couldn't say no to it, and she eventually caved in and agreed to stay in the castle once more. She followed Axel into the portal, and they made their way to the castle.

"RENAAA!" someone screamed.

Rena looked up only be knocked to the floor by none other than...Demyx.

"OHMIGAWDWHEREHAVEYOUBEEN!" Demyx screamed.

Rena laughed as he continued to scream and talk so fast she could only get a few words at a time.

"Aww c'mon Demy let the squirt up!" said a voice.

She couldn't see who had said it but she knew without a doubt it was Xigbar. No one else ever called her "Squirt" except Xigbar.

Demyx reluctantly got off of her, and Xigbar helped her up.

"Xiggy!" she screamed.

Rena had always favored Xigbar. He was funny, strange, and made her feel wanted. He was almost like a dad or brother to her, and she had always gone to him when she needed help with shooting. He is, after-all, the best with a gun in the Organization.

Everyone greeted her with great happiness, except one. Marluxia was missing. He was the biggest perv in the castle, but she kinda liked his spirit. Rena didn't pay it much mind and simply thanked everyone for the nice greeting and headed to her room. Just as she was settling in she felt two arms wrap around her waist. She was pulled up against the stranger, but as so as she smelled the scent of roses it was clear who it was.

"Marly you have exactly 5 seconds to let go, or I'll hurt you so bad Vexen won't be able to fix you," said Rena.

"Always the first to hurt me..." He said.

"No that'd be Axel," she said.

"True, true..." Marluxia let go of her.

end of chapter 2


End file.
